Gong the Hawkeye (misja w Patapon)
"Gong the Hawkeye" to misja w grze Patapon.thumb|Tło misji Opis Tłumaczenie: "Patapońsko-Zigotoński konflikt się rozkręca, zaś Gong Jastrzębie Oko przybył, aby kontratakować po utraceniu fortu. Strzeż się młotu furii Gonga!" Jest to jedna z wielu fabularnych walk z Zigotonami, jednak to też pierwsze starcie z wrogim oficerem, jakim jest sławny generał wroga, Gong. Gdy okazało się, że rebelia Pataponów stanowi zagrożenie dla Zigotońskiej dominacji, on sam postanowił się tym zająć. Dla początkujących może to być trudna misja. W czasie misji zdobyta zostaje Pusta Mapa (ang. Blank Map), przedmiot ukazujący ruiny, w których czeka starcie z bossem. Fabuła Pataponom udało się wyrzucić Zigotonów z najbliższych terenów wokół Patapolis. Wszelkie tamtejsze fortyfikacje i bazy wojskowe zostały zniszczone. Zapewnia to Pataponom swobodne życie. Jednak walka o teren trwa. Zigotoni wciąż walczą o Dorzecze Dodon. Pozbawieni dowódcy żołnierze nie poradzą sobie. Dlatego sam generał Gong, sławny, okrutny przywódca, przybywa, by pokierować kontrrewolucją. Trzeba powstrzymać marsz jego armii, zanim zajdzie za daleko... Taktyka *Dla początkujących graczy misja ta moze być dość trudna. **Warto zadbać o trwający Szał, bo znacznie pomoże w zwycięstwie. *Przed misją należy wyszkolić jak najwięcej jednostek, zwłaszcza Tateponów. *Jeśli Patapoński więzień zostanie zabity przez Zigotonów, misja zostanie przegrana. *Choć mamy już piosenkę obrony ChakaChaka, nie możemy jej używać, bo niedostępny jest jak na razie bęben Chaka. *Warto trzymać wrogów (zwłaszcza samego Gonga) z dala od Hatapona. *Gong nie będzie brał udziału w walce wręcz przez większość misji, dopiero pod koniec się włączy. **Wcześniej będzie głównie stał i posyłał tornada. *Gong jest praktycznie nieśmiertelny. Ma zbyt wiele Zdrowia, by go zabić. Jednak ranny lub tracąc jednostki cofa się. Solucja Zaraz po rozpoczęciu spośród szczątek Patapońskiego powozu wyjdzie umierający Patapon. Nie można mu w żaden sposób pomóc. Przed śmiercią wypowie kilka słów...thumb|Umierający Patapon, po lewej inne szczątki ofiar Gonga Umierający Patapon: S... Strzeż się... diabła... nadchodzi... '' ''Już... po mnie... Po tych słowach padnie i skona. Wówczas z przodu pojawi się sam generał Gong, wielki wróg Pataponów. Od razu ruszy do ataku poprzez miotanie tornadem.thumb|Gong ze swoimi podwładnymi Gong:'' Niniejszym przestrzega cię Gong Jastrzębie Oko!'' Ci, którzy pójdą dalej, staną przed twarzą przedwczesnej śmierci! Wówczas nadejdą wrodzy piechurzy. Czeka nas starcie z kilkoma Tatetonami (Zigotońskimi Tateponami) oraz Yumitonami (Zigotońskimi łucznikami). Gong będzie stał z tyłu oraz posyłał od czasu do czasu tornadko. Gdy zbijemy jego żołnierzy i mu lekko dołożomy, wycofa się do klatki z uwięzionym wewnątrz Pataponem.thumb|Patapoński więzień Więzień:'' Pomóżcie mi!'' Gong: Zgnieść te oczka! Wówczas wesprze go oddział Yaritonów (Zigotońskich włóczników) i zaczną atakować klatkę. Jeśli Pataponi zniszczą klatkę, więzień ucieknie bezpieczny do swoich, a jeśli Zigotoni tego dokonają, on umrze, zaś misja zostanie przegrana. Gdy Patapon zostanie uwolniony, Gong się rozzłości... (Były) więzień: Świetnie! Gong:'' Jakeś... Patapoński bóg... wie, jak się utrzymać... '' Po tych słowach wycofa się. Należy dobić wrogich włóczników i iść dalej, gdzie czeka Gong. Stoi on obok małego kamiennego namiotu. Gdy się zbliżymy, wyskoczy z niego oddział Yumitonów... Gong: Yumitoni, cel i ognia! Yumiton: Ognia na nowo! Gdy w trakcie walki zniszczymy ową kamienną budowlę, wypadnie z niej Pusta Mapa. Gong: Boże Pataponów... Może i legendy były prawdziwe, zaś ty jesteś prawdziwym zagrożeniem dla nas, Zigotonów... Jeden z zabitych Yumitonów wyrzuci Miksturę Zdrowia, która po podniesieniu uzdrowi Nasze jednostki. Gong tymczasem wycofa się daleko, ale nie ostatecznie... Gdy podejdziemy, rozgrozeje walka. Gong: Wszystkie siły, do ataku! Tutaj i teraz! Zniszczmy źródło zła! Wówczas Gong przystąpi do walki wręcz, tnąc swą kosą. Na pomoc przyjdą mu też oddziały Tatetonów, Yumitonów i Yaritonów. Czeka nas największa walka w misji. Jest dość łatwa, o ile tylko weźmiemy na cel słabszych wrogów. Gdy Gong zacznie przegrywać... Gong: Hrgah... Tym razem, wycofujemy się... Ale dokonamy naszej zemsty! Po tych słowach wycofa się, pozostawiając swych żołnierzy. Należy ich dobić oraz minąć znacznik, czyli skończyć misję. Rozmowy Po ukończeniu misji Meden nie ma dużo do powiedzenia. Gdy nasuniemy na tą kamerkę... Meden:'' Pusta Mapa... Czysta tabliczka z niczym... Ale nie dla mych oczu!'' Nieznane ruiny ujawniają się w magicznym inkauście. Poszukaj ich, aby odblokować niewypowiedziane tajemnice! Kategoria:Misje Kategoria:Patapon Kategoria:Misje fabularne Kategoria:Fabuła Kategoria:Solucja Kategoria:Encyklopedia